


Under / Cover | Up

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Consensual Non-Consent, Dare, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Provocation, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: After a drunken 'dare' and uncertainty, Jongin never thought that he would have to go through the same pain Taemin have felt before - when he had his past relationships, most especially when he crossed the Han River and stepped onto the YG realm for love.Or maybe it isn't just for love, but also for validation and truth.OrA cover-up relationship of Taemin and Lee Hi to protect Taemin and Kai from having another dating rumor again, and the road of figuring out the differences of best friend-ly love, brotherly love, fuck body love and true love.





	Under / Cover | Up

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for smut
> 
> I'll also put up a trigger warning about some things that may not be okay for sensitive readers (re: death of a friend, visiting graves in an undisclosed place, etc.)
> 
> This is a work of fiction, though some of the scenes may or may not happen in reality.
> 
> Another random drabble and almost a part 2 (though not connected) with 'Plot Twists' because this is based on Dream Concert 2019, when the previous was based on Dream Concert 2015.

Kai called Taemin to congratulate his best friend, and he was at the backstage resting and packing his things on his way out of the arena.

"You did a great job as always, Taemin ah. I was able to watch it streaming live. The audiences' screams filled the air when you stood on stage even if you're alone."

"Thanks." He said coldly.

"It's already finished. Uhm, are you going home directly?"

"Yeah I think I'd be going home or maybe get some drinks first to enjoy alone later."

"Uhm you don't have plans? I mean afterparty?"

"I performed alone and stood on stage for roughly 15 minutes, I don't think that an afterparty would be necessary."

"Aigoo Taemin! It's your chance to go out with other girls! I mean, you performed with other girl groups. Maybe it's also time to get some of their numbers and then go out secretly."

"Jongin, I am not like you. You know that. You know that I am not comfortable with other people, especially girls that I don't know. I said hi to Bom nuna, bowed to other girl groups and that's it. Red Velvet is here as well and I also talked to Seulgi a while ago. There's no problem between us. We just want to keep things this way."

"And what way is that?"

"Being friends just like when we were trainees."

"Aigoo. Alright. So you'd just be drinking alone?"

"Most probably yes."

"Would you still drink alone if I told you I am at the parking lot of your unit?"

"Huh? Why are you there?"

"I just passed by and I also came to congratulate you for your performance. Maybe you could buy the drinks, I already have 3 buckets of chicken here."

"Are you really there?"

"Why would I tell you if I am not here?"

"Oh, arasseo. I've finished packing my things. I'll be there."

"Um. I'll wait but hurry up because the chicken is getting cold."

Taemin pulled up his car at the parking lot and saw Jongin's car a few meters away from where he is.

"So you're really here."

"Yeah. Woah, you look so fresh and pretty." He was mesmerized by Taemin's eyes, since he still have his bright gray contact lenses and glittery makeup.

"I haven't got my makeup removed because somebody told me to go home immediately. Haha. Ah, kaja! I want to lay my hands on the chicken."

"You're really pretty. Really. You're so pretty. Very beautiful."

"What are you up to?!? It's not like it's the first time you saw me wearing makeup. Woah."

"Shiny gray eyes and glittery lids match your beautiful face."

"Aish just stop that. It's embarrassing."

Taemin bought some soju, yakult and calamansi concentrate for tonight and he was surprised because Jongin started to jump onto his bed.

"I'll stay here for the night since driving after drinking is dangerous. Thank you!" He immediately said, leaving Taemin speechless.

They poured each other drinks until they were able to finish 4 out of 5 soju bottles that Taemin bought. Only a few pieces of chicken were left but they were not worried because it would be eaten later when they get hungry. Both of them are quite dizzy but Taemin have to remain sober since he still have to remove his contact lenses and makeup.

"Ya wash your hands and face first before going to the bed, okay? I'll also wash up and sleep. Thanks for the chicken hehe." Jongin groggily stood up to wash his hands and face at the bathroom. Afterwards, he went to Taemin who is removing his contact lenses.

"It really suits you. I'm serious and sincere." He gave a backhug to Taemin and the older flinched.

"Ya stay put, I'm taking my contact lenses off. I might poke my eye if you move."

"_myohan bunwigie chwihae neoreul nwabeoryeodo dwae nareul beoseonajin mothae. nareunaejin i sungan. jal biseun meoriga heongkeureojilsurok. areumdaweo naebeoryeodweo Oh oh bandeuthan jasega heuteureojindaedo, gwaenchana nal ttokbaro bwa Oh yeah.._ (Get drunk with this strange mood, you can let yourself go but you can’t escape from me. Right now, we’ve become so listless. So your neatly brushed hair can get tangled, leave it alone, you’re beautiful, oh oh. Even if your proper stance becomes loosened, it’s alright, look straight at me, oh yeah)" suddenly Jongin sang his song and he could feel his heart starting to race. His legs also became powerless as Jongin's voice sounded so good singing his song.

Thankfully he was able to take both of his contact lenses off and when he was about to take the makeup remover, Jongin's hand got his arms.

"_shingyeong sseun hwajangi deo beonjyeo galsurok, areumdaweo naebeoryeodweo Oh oh. Danjeonghan syeocheuga gugyeojyeobeoryeodo, gwaenchana nal ttokbaro bwa.._(So your carefully applied makeup can smudge, leave it alone, you’re beautiful, oh oh. Even if your crisp shirt gets all wrinkled, it’s alright, look straight at me)" Jongin lets go of the backhug and turned Taemin to him so now they are face to face. Taemin's heart was not just racing, but pounding very hard and he knows Jongin could heart it.

"_eoduun jomyeong arae tto shijakdoeneun Move, uahan sonjit eungeunan nunbit. tumyeonghan changgae neon bichyeoseo areundaeneun Move myohan geu neukkim ajjilhan kkeullim.._ (The moves are starting again, under the dark lights, your elegant gestures, secretive looks. You reflect on the clear window, your flickering moves with this strange feeling, this breathtaking attraction..)" he caressed Taemin's face especially his eyelids with the glittery makeup, looked intently into his eyes and kissed him. Taemin froze and he wasn't able to do anything but take the kisses his bestfriend gave. Jongin seemed to be a bit hungry and lustful as he deepened the kiss, but what surprised him is when Taemin responded back. Jongin pulled Taemin closer to him, now with their tongue involved as they went to the bed. They panted until they have to break away from the kiss.

"Uhm, sorry." Jongin smirked as he apologized half heartedly.

"Why did you do that?"

"Uhm, let's just say that I need to practice for future kissing scenes. I am an actor too and I would be on a drama again. Hehe"

"Ah. Okay. Now can I remove my makeup?"

"Are you sobered up?"

"I'm actually dizzy. The alcohol is still kicking up. I know it would be worse in the morning."

"I know this is some kind of a foolish advice as a fellow artist but leaving your makeup on wouldn't hurt especially you'd just leave it on for tonight."

"Ah why are you so obsessed with me having makeup on?"

"Because you are really beautiful. You are beautiful without makeup but your beauty is more enhanced with it."

"You're really drunk, you bastard. Okay. Just do your thing and go to sleep." Both of them started to take their clothes off except for their boxers. Taemin and Jongin have a habit of sleeping naked but this time, both of them felt a bit weird. Maybe because of the alcohol? Or maybe because of the kiss?

"Taemin? Why do you have this?" He was shocked because Jongin found the lube on his drawer.

"Ah? Uhm just have it there in case of emergency."

"Ah. So you're in for anal huh. Nice."

"Let's just sleep." Little did he know, Jongin's member is already growing until he laid down and Jongin hugged him from the side, with his thighs feeling Jongin's throbbing erection.

"Taemin.."

"Um."

"Can't sleep."

"Just close your eyes. You'll fall asleep later."

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"Don't take my feelings lightly. I really like you not just because you're beautiful but because it is you."

"Aigoo Jonginnie is really drunk. Haha." He turned back from Jongin so he wouldn't be able to see his face blushing.

"Why? You're also drunk."

"Yes I am."

"Both of us are drunk. I think you won't even remember if I tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I love you so much and you're making me horny that I want to fuck you until you won't be able to stand up."

"Oh really? So you're also into anal. Haha. Go ahead and fuck me then." He said with a sleepy tone but provoking Jongin as if it's a dare.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Sure why not. If you can." Taemin seemed to be a bit triumphant since Jongin was silent. Jongin was actually busy coating his fingers and cock with lube and Taemin never expected that it would happen until he felt Jongin tugged his boxers down his butt and inserted his finger around his hole.

"Jongin?" Taemin called his name with a shaky voice.

"Yes dear?"

"What are you doing?"

"You just told me to fuck you and I am one obedient guy.." he spread some lube on Taemin's hole enough and slid another finger. Taemin groaned loudly but was able to face his pillow so it wasn't as loud as it should be.

"Jongin.." he was a bit unsure of what to say but he just shut his eyes as he felt Jongin's finger go deeper.

"How does it feel, my love? Does it feel good?" Taemin was too embarrassed but nodded. He turned his head to Jongin and it was really full of desire and lust. Jongin was hungry again so he leaned forward to kiss Taemin deep. It was so deep, Jongin pulled out his fingers to hover Taemin to take his boxers off. Taemin just realized that Jongin is already naked, and his cock is already smothered with lube, ready for him.

Taemin just shook his worries away - they're both drunk and they both wanted it - when the morning comes they would forget that this happened and just think that they slept naked. Besides, he has been longing for Jongin's touch and love. He let the desire and lust take over alcohol as he pulled Jongin to kiss him. Jongin spread his legs and inserted two fingers on his hole this time.

"Tell me if it hurts, I will do it slowly. Okay?" Taemin nodded as he felt Jongin stretching him.

"My love, if it's too rough, bite me so I would know and I would take it slow. I'll be going in." Taemin looked at Jongin's loving eyes yet full of lust, and kissed him deep as Jongin penetrated his hole. Jongin swallowed Taemin's groan.

"Ah please.. it's painful but it feels great." Jongin smirked and felt Taemin become comfortable so he pushed deeper slowly until he got his full cock inside Taemin.

"Ssibal.. you're so uhhhh.."

"I'm so what?"

"You're big!!"

"I'm the same size as you. You're just too tight. But don't worry, I'll do the honor to stretch you. I love you." Taemin grabbed Jongin's nape to kiss him again.

"Oh Jongin.. move."

"You want me to sing your song again?"

"No.. move. Please move."

"How?" Jongin wants to tease Taemin and for him to unleash his lustful side.

"Aish move in and out! Thrust and fuck me hard!!" Taemin was frustrated because he is painfully getting hard.

"Okay, just like what I told you, I am one obedient guy." Jongin slowly moved out to push his cock inside gradually gaining speed, until both of them are panting because of quick thrusts.

"Gosh Taemin!! I really love you.. you're the only one I want to fuck from now on.."

"Uhhhhh Jongin!!" Jongin came inside Taemin without warning and kissed Taemin deeply, then slowly pulled out

"Fuck! I'll be staining my own bed because of you!"

"I'll help you change sheets then but for now, you have to also cum. Take revenge, fuck me too."

"What?"

"I said fuck me too. Please."

"Uhmm.."

"So Taemin isn't an obedient boy like me.."

"I promise I would make it up to you next time. I'm just too tired. I guess my cock won't even be hard enough to penetrate you. You know I came from-"

"Yeah, sorry! I forgot that you came from a performance at a concert. I'm really sorry. Maybe I should make you rest then. Okay, let's go sleep."

"Thank you for being understanding, Jongin." both of them laid down the bed and sleep.

After roughly 2 hours of sleep, Taemin flinched and got up to the bathroom. He saw himself naked, he also saw Jongin sleeping naked beside him on his bed but it's quite normal. What's not normal is he saw his face and eyelids with the glittery makeup he had for the performance - now smudged which made him look like a glittery panda, then cum leaked out of his ass dripped down his inner thighs. All the while, he thought that it was only a dream - something that's too good to be true but it did happen. Jongin really fucked Taemin hard and came inside him.

Taemin was supposed to be happy, but he have to shake the feelings off of him because they were only drunk. In the morning, Jongin won't even probably remember what he did so he decided to act like nothing happened between them while he removed his makeup, and drank the remaining soju before he went back to sleep.

Jongin was the first one to wake up from his deep sleep but since Taemin is a very light sleeper, he got awakened too.

"Morning Taem."

"Um. Morning. Ah my head hurts so much."

"Me too but I can manage. Want some ramen to cure hangover?"

"Yes thank you. You know well on where I store them right?"

"Yeah. How about your eggs? How many?"

"2 eggyolks for me. Take the whites. Thanks."

Taemin unknowingly fell asleep again even if it's only 15 minutes and he have already heard Jongin's voice calling his name.

"Eat this so the hangover won't get worse."

"Ahhh. I don't want to drink that much again. Ugh."

"You can't be too sure. Haha."

"Ah! We still have some chicken left, right? Heat that up too. Ah, maybe I was too drunk last night. I can't even remember when and how I was able to go to my bed without tripping or what. I don't even remember undressing.."

"So that is the last memory you have before you blacked out?"

"Kind of. Yeah. Did we drink more? Or did something happened last night that I have to remember?"

"Uhm."

"Is it very important?"

"Yes it is."

"Fuck if it's something important, I have to remember it. Can you tell me that?"

"Uhm, we-" good thing his phone rang, at least he was saved by his manager by calling at the right time.

"Sorry, I have to pick this call."

"Go ahead."

"Sorry if the call was a bit long. It's about work. Hehe. Don't worry about the dishes and litters, you could wash up first."

"Taemin ah.."

"Um?"

"Can you walk?"

"Eh?"

"Walk from there to here. Then go walk going there again."

"Why?"

"Just because.."

"You're weird, Jongin ah." Taemin tried to walk perfectly but Jongin is uneasy.

"Happy that I could walk from here to there then back here again?"

"So you weren't much affected."

"Affected by what?"

"I told you that something important happened last night. I actually-"

"Ey why do you suddenly became serious? You should just wash up and I'll take care of the litters."

"I thought that I was only dreaming but I found out that it's real. I have dried lube in my fingers and also on my cock. I fucked you hard, right? Good thing you could still walk perfectly fine." Taemin let out a sigh because even if he wanted to forget it since they were really drunk last night, they both have the residues and aftermath of their first sex.

"No worries. Just shrug it off. Just think that you've just mistaken me as a girl, you were too horny and you needed it. And it's as if you haven't done anal with your previous girlfriends." Did Jongin remember that he fucked Taemin but he forgot that he told him that he loves him?

"I intend to fuck only you from now on."

"Eh?"

"I remember it all. I told you last night that I really love you.. and you're the only one I want to fuck from now on. I mean that."

"Was that the something important that happened last night?"

"Yeah. Fucking you is actually making love to you. Sorry if I only got the courage to tell you and do that with the help of alcohol."

"Sorry, I am speechless."

"Taemin, I love you. Do you love me too?"

"Suddenly asking me if I love you too.. ah you're making me crazy."

"Sorry but I also need to know. I like you and I love you, Taemin."

"Are you even sure about that? But you like girls!"

"I used to. Maybe I only liked them but not loved them. Actually, I have been sorting my feelings out and last night was the perfect time for me. With the help of alcohol I got the courage to tell you. Well, I drank too much and I had lots of courage to make you feel that I do love you. We made love last night! So I really want to know, do you love me too?"

"Uhm, can you give me time to process things and to sort out my feelings too?"

"Alright. I know you are seriously confused. I'm sorry. But what I told you is true. I really love you." Taemin was in shock. He just fell onto his bed staring blankly. His heart is beating fast and he knows what he feels too, but it just don't feel right this time.

That day, Jongin left Taemin's unit hopeful. He hope that Taemin loves him too, and hopeful that this won't be the end of their friendship.

Taemin treats Jongin casually on their group chats, giving the shortest replies possible. When Jongin asked to meet Taemin, he declined telling him that he has other plans. Jongin is hurt, since he have felt that his bestfriend is slowly drifting away after his confession.

After Taemin's meeting at the SM building, Jongin saw him went to his car. He followed Taemin to see where he would be going and he was surprised because he pulled over at YG Entertainment's building. Taemin went out of the car and went inside the vicinity. After a few minutes, Taemin came back with Hayi.

"Oh? Taemin and Hayi?" Taemin opened his car's door for Hayi at the passenger seat and drove off.

"So it's negative then. You're fond of her. Alright. That's okay Jongin, you could still be friends with Taemin again even if he has a girlfriend. You had girlfriends in the past too, maybe seeing Taemin like this would make it even."

Taemin drove Hayi to the secret place where their precious friend was laid, and since Hayi is also a common friend, he helped her.

"It's been a long time but I know you still feel incomplete."

"Yeah. I think that won't ever go away."

"I know I am not in the position to tell you this but you'll be fine. He'll surely watch over you and give you applause from heaven."

"I'm pretty sure he'll do the same to you so come back and that great fanboy of yours would be very proud."

"Haha thanks. You'll be having your tour in Japan next month right?"

"Yes."

"Most probably you'd be leaving in a few days. I know you'll slay your arena tour. You're SHINee's Lee Taemin anyways."

"So I have a fanmeeting now? Haha."

"I have been a fan from a distance hehe."

"You know, I think I know the reason why hyung likes you. You're a nice girl. Well actually since your debut performances, all of the members including me are surprised of your power. You were able to defeat us on most music shows."

"Ania.."

"It's okay. But really, we, as your seniors, like you as an artist. That's also the reason why hyung asked me to look over you and support you always. Well, we are your fans so even if he didn't tell us that, we'd support you."

"Actually in a few weeks, I'll have my comeback. Sadly you'd be in Japan."

"I'll support you even if I'm in Japan. Don't worry. Let's just say that oppa would be going to Japan and while I am away, take over Korea, okay?"

"Sure. I'll wave my lightstick from Korea for you, sunbaenim."

"Oppa is fine. You can call me oppa since you are our sister from other company. Before I leave to Japan, I'll treat you somewhere."

"If you insist then alright. I'll call you oppa and you could treat me but would it be okay if I choose the place?"

"Sure."

"I suddenly want to eat crabs marinated in soy sauce. Do you like that?"

"Okay it's settled then. It's nice to hangout with an artist of a different company, and it's also nice to hangout with someone out of my circle of friends. It's like going to a new world."

"Yeah. I am very thankful that you were able to help me visit him, oppa."

"I understand since the location is undisclosed. Only the family and the members know where he is."

"Yes and it feels nice to see him again."

"How I wish he could also guide me this time."

"Uhm, problems?"

"As you know, hyung is also a love guru. Yeah, love problems at that."

"Oh so our oppa is in love. Chukhahae."

"I am in love, he isn't."

"Oh. A one sided, unrequited love. That's sad."

"Pathetic and pitiful love. Remember that I told you it's nice to go hangout with someone outside of my circle of friends?"

"So he's inside that circle.."

"Yes. And it's hard."

"It must be really hard because it also involve years of friendship. Aw. Ah may I guess? Kai sunbaenim?" Taemin froze at the mention of Jongin.

"That bastard have been dating as if it won't affect his career. Yeah, Jongin."

"So it's bestfriends in love. Sorry if I couldn't give advice since I don't know him that much."

"it's okay. I am okay even if you don't give advice. I just want someone who would listen to me. Someone I could trust that is outside of that circle."

"Thank you for trusting me oppa. Don't worry, your secret is safe. And if I could be of help someday, I would be glad to help you."

"Thanks in advance. Haha. Before I drop you off your unit, let's eat first."

"Alright."

Taemin and Hayi went to eat steaks, and the two of them clicked more since they love medium rare steaks. They have a lot in common, and Taemin sees himself having a twin sister and a girl friend.

They were enjoying their food when Jongin called.

"Taemin ah, busy?"

"I'm having dinner outside. Wae?"

"Where?"

"Yeouido. Wae?"

"I'm actually near. Mind if I join you?"

"I'm actually having dinner with someone."

"Ah. Alright maybe we could meet up later on."

"Where are you?"

"Chilling around Han River as well."

"Oh, alright we'll just go there after we finished eating."

"Ara." The call ended and Taemin let out a deep breath.

"Ah, jinjja."

"Wae oppa? Is it him?"

"Yes. He wants to join us here."

"Well he could join us, but since you declined, seems like you don't want him to, right?"

"How could I talk to you about him if he's here, right? Hahaha."

"Ah yes hehe."

"Just told him that we'll just meet later. Maybe I could personally introduce you to him so in the future, you could give me advice."

"that would be nice. Hehe."

After indulging on the steak (and wine, since it fits the steak and it would be bad if Taemin would be drinking soju since he would drive), they went to where Jongin is.

"Finally!! Oh! Annyeong haseyo." Jongin was surprised because Taemin is still with Hayi. Hayi bowed to him and smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you know her. Jonginnie, this is Hayi. Hayi, you know him too."

"It's nice to meet you, Kai sunbaenim."

"Ah, too formal. So you're the one he had dinner with?"

"Yeah. We went to the countryside for today."

"How about you? What came into your mind that you went here in Yeouido?"

"I went to watch a movie."

"Ah so you also had a date."

"Would you be going home?"

"I'll have to take her home first then I'll go home too. Do you have your car?"

"Nope. Chanyeol hyung dropped me here a while ago."

"That would be great, sunbaenim could go with us in your car, oppa."

"Oppa?" Jongin's ears became a bit irritated because of what he heard.

"Would it be okay if you'd go with us while I take her home?"

"I think it would be better if you would come, so Taemin oppa would have a companion when he drives home. Aigoo you should've just let me drink all the wine."

"Alright. Maybe it would be nice to know where you live, too."

Taemin, Hayi and Jongin went on their way to his car but Taemin pulled Hayi close to him and whispered something.

"Hayi ah, please sit at the passenger seat. Beside me. Please?"

"Waeyo?"

"Less awkward time. It would be painfully awkward later on. Please save me even just for now."

"Arasseo oppa." Taemin smiled and opened his car. He waited for Hayi as he opened the passenger seat so he would be sure Jongin won't have any choice but to seat at the back.

"Sorry, our things took a lot of space on the seat." Hayi exclaimed while Taemin got her seatbelt done.

"It's okay. You have a lot here."

"Yeah we bought a lot, also for Hayi's mom since she enjoys berries and melons a lot." Taemin and Hayi were still smiling at each other while Jongin glared at them.

"Woah it makes me feel like I'm crossing the boundary of South Korea and North Korea. I rarely go to the other side of the Han River. Thank you, Hayi ah. Haha"

"You even crossed another border by stepping foot at YG Entertainment.." Taemin and Hayi got confused on how Jongin knew that Taemin fetched Hayi at the YG building.

"Well you used to do that when you crossed that border for Jennie. I'm not like Jonginnie who goes to a lot of places to date but now that I get to try, it feels great."

"Yeah, it does."

Throughout the drive, Taemin and Hayi are smiling, winking and saying silent words that Jongin felt like the third wheel. He disliked it, he hated it, he despise it, knowing that someone is seating beside Taemin when he have marked that seat as his whenever they drive around.

They finally pulled up at the parking lot of Hayi's unit building. Taemin unbuckled her seatbelt while Hayi is laughing. They got the bags of berries and melons to go straight to her unit.

"Mom?" But her mom was not at home.

"Uh, would you like to go inside our house? I could give you drinks.."

"No it's okay. If your mom is not at home, it would be a bit uncomfortable for you to allow two guys go inside your house while you are alone." Jongin opposed, and Hayi smiled at Taemin because she could see that he is getting pissed and jealous.

"Well I think it's fine. But instead of juice or what, water would do. I'm a bit thirsty." Taemin teased, making Jongin more pissed.

"Ah yes!! The two of you are singers as well. You have to drink water a lot."

Jongin and Taemin have left Hayi's dorm a bit awkward since Jongin saw Taemin hug Hayi while he only bowed to her goodbye. Before Taemin started the engine, he got a message from Hayi.

"Thanks for taking me to places I thought I'd never go. Thank you also for the ride, the food, for taking me home and for helping me. Thank you for everything, oppa." Taemin smiled as he read the message.

"Make sure that you're the one reading this or else.. haha. Oppa, enjoy the ride back home!! Relax and don't torture him for so long."

"But I really want to make sure first if he's sincere."

"How?"

"You could help oppa. Make me laugh by not mentioning his name or anything about him. I'll make him see that I enjoy sending you messages."

"You're such a bad bad bad oppa!"

"Please?"

"Okay. I'll try to help you."

The countless message alerts from Taemin's phone plus the fact that Taemin have become like a giddy teenager made Jongin blow up.

"Taemin, I know this is your car but would you be driving or not? If not, I could drive for you."

"Really?"

"If you'd like me to."

"Okay." Taemin opened the car's door and went to the passenger seat to exchange with Jongin. Jongin was surprised that Taemin would like him to drive instead so he could giggle at the side while exchanging messages with Hayi.

"Ah, I think it's a mistake. We should've skipped the wine but it was a perfect match with the steak. Sorry Jongin.."

"So Taemin ah.. you and Hayi?"

"What?"

"You're dating now?"

"We're having fun. Yeah."

"That's not the answer to my question.."

"Do we look like dating to you?"

"Truthfully? Yes. You look like both of you just agreed. Besides, no one would take someone to the countryside spontaneously. You even crossed your boundaries for her."

"If that's what you think then you could believe in that." Jongin is seriously in a bad mood now but he's trying his best to be calm since he's driving Taemin's car. Taemin on the other hand, is still smiling everytime his phone buzz.

"Taemin.." Jongin pulled up the car to his dorm's parking lot.

"Um?"

"Are you sure about that now?"

"It would be hard since I would be busy but I hope that afterwards, we'll be able to get by. If afterwards our feelings would still be the same then maybe I'd be able to give it a shot. I'm willing to give my all for love, as long as the feelings are the same. By the way this bag is yours. I know how much you love strawberries."

"Ah. Alright. Thanks for the ride and for this. Goodnight Taemin, I love you. I really do." Taemin was dumbfounded because Jongin completely misunderstood. The words that he just told him is about Taemin loving and giving a chance to Jongin, not to Hayi.

"Seems like you thought that it's Hayi. Jongin babo." He shook his head then drove home.

Taemin and Hayi met up at a marinated crabs restaurant in Yeongdeungpo the day before his flight to Japan. He told her that Jongin now misunderstands, and he think that Jongin is really sincere when he told him he loves him.

"So what's your next move? What if while you're in Japan, he would be caught in another dating scandal?"

"Well if he'd find someone else during that time then we're not really for each other."

"May I ask, why are you holding back when he already told you he loves you?"

"Jongin and I have been friends since we were little. I'm not quite sure if that love he's feeling towards me is the same love that I have for him. It may be love for a brother, a bestfriend, a lover or a fuckbuddy. I don't know, maybe he just missed fucking someone and he doesn't have anyone on his side but me, and he might've just said it because of that. I want sincerity. I do not want a pathetic and pitiful love."

"What would you like him to do, to prove to you that he really loves you?"

"Maybe consistency. Something that would stay within him even if time goes by. Him choosing me over anyone and everything else. It may be obsessive and selfish but I want that. Because I have loved him for so long yet he only realized that lately, after he have fucked lots of girls."

"It must've been hard for you with every scandal that he faced."

"Yeah. Anyways, let's drink. Excuse me, 1 bottle of soju please."

"Just to remind you, you have a flight tomorrow."

"Yeah. Just a little bit of alcohol in my blood. It would flow through my veins and maybe I'll get my sanity back." He raised his glass and Hayi followed then gulped the contents.

Taemin woke up a bit late but it's fine since his flight to Japan would be late night, so while killing time he checked his things, to make sure he has everything he need for his 3-month stay in Japan. He would fly back after a few weeks or so but would only stay in Korea for roughly 2-3 days and he would fly to Japan again.

Taemin's phone rang and it was Jongin.

"Um?"

"Photos of you and your girlfriend are circulating online."

"Really?!" Taemin saw his name on the headlines with some photos of him and Hayi. There were no sweet pictures since they are really not dating but there were a few shots wherein it was during the night and in that photo, he was whispering something to Hayi. He figured that it was the time he told her to seat at the passenger side of the car so Jongin would seat at the back.

"It's okay, I'm not really bothered. I'm sure YG and SM would be able to cover that up."

"So much for your dates."

"I'll call you later, manager hyung is calling."

"Okay."

"Taemin, what's with Hayi?"

"We just bonded together as friends. We're not dating. I swear! You could also ask her about it. And please can I call her before I give my statement?"

"Alright."

"Oppa, I'm really sorry for that."

"No it's okay. Besides, it's not true. Did your company asked for your statement?"

"Not yet but they told me that eventually I have to tell them something. But don't worry okay? I got this. I'll just let it calm down and I would clear your name."

"Sorry if your name is dragged when you'd be coming back as Lee Hi."

"No it's okay. No worries for me. And do not worry, I would also do everything to have it all fall at the right places."

**YG Entertainment clarified that Lee Hi and Taemin are friends bonding over their love of steaks and crabs. **

**SM Entertainment denies rumors about Lee Taemin and Lee Hi dating "they only have friendly oppa-dongsaeng relationship"**

"Oppa-dongsaeng? More like oppa-yeojachingu." Jongin turned off the television because even at the end of the day, everything still reminded him of Taemin.

"Jongin-ah"

"Um hyung?" Chen walked in to his room to check on him.

"I know you're not too fine with it but maybe they really are just friends."

"I know Taemin and I know what and who to believe in. I'm alright."

"Your face doesn't say so.."

"I was actually with them.. when they were photographed very close to each other."

"Yes you may be there but do you think there's something off especially none of them wore masks? They weren't even trying to hide from the public! Maybe it's planned."

"But Taemin isn't the type of person that's scandalous!" Now that Jongin thought of it, Chen may be right. They didn't even try to run away from the fans, not even cover their faces so they won't be photographed together. And Taemin only told him to believe on what he believes in.

"Aish really that guy. I have to go to him."

"Where are you going?"

"Taem's place."

"You don't remember? Tonight is his flight to Tokyo for his arena tour!"

"Fuck!! It would have to wait for 3 months long!!! Ah ssibal."

June 2019

Taemin worked hard everyday at the rehearsal of his performances but he was a bit off. His body felt heavy and his heart felt like it sank. It's been more than a week since he flew to Tokyo for his arena tour yet Jongin haven't contacted him. The rumors of his relationship with Lee Hi have eventually subsided but he bet that it would spark up again once she release her new album.

"Oppa, I would be having my showcase soon. There would be a press conference and I would be giving clarifications on the scandal. Don't worry about it and just enjoy yourself work at your tour. We got this, and I'll take care of Kai sunbaenim for you." Hayi sent a message to cheer him up and to let him know about the statement she would be releasing.

"Hayi ah.."

"Oh oppa! Why so sudden.. these calls would surely cost you-"

"It doesn't matter. I need your help. Let's talk later."

"Oh alright."

It's EXO's rest day and the members were spread out of the dorm. Baekhyun was watching a news channel and Jongin wasn't really paying attention until he heard the name Lee Taemin along with the name Lee Hi.

"What's that?"

"It says Lee Hi Press Conference."

_"Many people are now asking on what's the real score between SHINee's Taemin and Lee Hi, especially when photos surfaced on the internet. They were spotted picking berries and melons at the countryside, using Taemin's own car. They were also seen having fun at Yeouido, some taking secret snaps of the two enjoying steak over wine."_

_"That's so romantic. We didn't know that Taemin would be a very sweet man when he was really different on his performances."_

_"They were also seen having fun at the Han River. Some fans also said that Taemin's bestfriend EXO's Kai was with them during that time. Then there's also snaps of the #TaeHi couple whispering while laughing."_

_"They're both still young so maybe they are really having fun going out together."_

_"#TaeHi couple were also seen dining at Lee Hi's family restaurant, enjoying the house specialty crabs marinated in soy sauce."_

_"Seems like he already met Lee Hi's family since her mom and dad are working on that restaurant."_

_"They're actually very cute together. You could also think that it would be awesome if they'd release a duet."_

_"Sounds very promising."_

_"Anyways so that's the latest with the entertainment news-"_ Suho turned the television off and looked at Jongin.

"Why0? It's not like it's my scandal."

"So you knew all along.. you're with them.."

"Well that means.. party!! Our Taeminnie is finally dating!!" The resident party animal Sehun declared.

"Aish." Then Chen tapped Jongin when everyone was busy celebrating.

"Have you heard everything? It's really weird. They never tried to wear a single mask. Maybe you should also ask his manager, this may be SM's publicity stint."

"Publicity stint?" Kangta asked Jongin if what he heard is right.

"Yes. I mean, Taemin and Hi didn't even bothered to cover their faces. Isn't it a bit obvious that they wanted to show everyone that they are together?"

"We'll ask her manager with that but it's definitely not a publicity stunt made by SM Entertainment. Well maybe you could just wait for her statement, she would be having a press conference soon."

"Have you heard any statement from Taemin?"

"He just told us that he'll wait for Lee Hi's statement first before giving his."

"Wow, so gentleman."

"You don't look too happy for your bestfriend. Why is that? You were also seen by the public. You were with them, why are you still asking us things like this?"

"Uhm, I just don't want him to do the same mistakes I did twice."

_************ flashback_

_"Hayi ah, I know this would be unfair and this may be very selfish but I really need your help. You're the safest and closest friend that I could ask for this."_

_"You're making me nervous. What's that?"_

_"Uhm, I.. I want you to tell them that we are indeed dating."_

_"Ah- what?! But how about Kai sunbaenim? I thought I would be clarifying things out so he won't get hurt?!"_

_"Believe me, I don't want to also drag you to this. I don't want to use you but I really need your help to shut down the rumors of me and him, of us being gay."_

_"Oh. That's a bigger problem than this."_

_"Yes I thought of that too. Besides, we would only be 'lovers' by label because I am here in Japan and you're there in Korea. We won't be seeing each other not unless you go here or when I go back, and that would happen only after 3 months. Maybe by that time, the rumors have already died down."_

_"How about our fans? Our careers?"_

_"I have been an idol for more than 10 years and my fans have been very supportive of me. Even if I appeared on WGM before, they still stick with me. As long as you won't hurt me, they will like you. And I would make sure that they would like you. Then your fans.. I'm quite sure you're not a manufactured idol and people become your fans because of your voice and your music. I think we'd be able to get by with this. I just really need your help this time."_

_"How about Kai sunbaenim?"_

_"I would tell him the truth as I confess my feelings to him. You could also tell him about your side, that everything is actually my plan."_

_"Can I ask one request from you?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Can we also have a live coverage of you during the press conference as I tell them about 'us'? So you could back me up. Sorry, I'm not quite used to this."_

_"No worries. I'll make sure to allot time for a live coverage on the day of press con."_

_******end of flashback_

Lee Hi's press conference have started and the media reporters have finished asking about her comeback album.

"Now we would proceed to the personal questions involving our artist Lee Hi."

"Uhm before anything else, I actually have someone via live coverage. He have schedules in Japan and sadly won't be able to personally answer the questions. Please turn on the projector." After turning the projector on, Taemin was shown a bit nervous on his hotel room.

"Hello, this is Lee Taemin. It's a pity that I wasn't able to personally answer the questions but I would do my best to address it."

"Okay let's start. First question: is Lee Taemin and Lee Hi dating?"

"Ah, what a very straightforward question. Haha. Hai-ya, answer them first."

"Ah why me.. Yes, Taem oppa and I are dating."

"As much as I want to keep it a secret, I want the whole world to know that I am capable of loving too. Maybe 10 years of focusing on my career is enough for me to be an established artist. I have been working hard but maybe it's about time for me to enjoy my youth especially I only have a few years left before I turn 30. And with that, I decided to go out with Hai."

"So it is confirmed - Lee Taemin and Lee Hi are currently dating."

"May we know since when and how did the two of you become close?"

"Actually Taem oppa was there when Jjong oppa told me he made the song. I was surprised but since they have crossed borders, I was impressed with their boldness to do that. Though I think we only got close last year 2018."

"Actually, Jonghyun hyung and the rest of the members are very fond of Hai since she debuted. We've found ourselves singing to 1,2,3,4. Jonghyun hyung likes her so much and when he wanted to give her something, he tugged me along. Hai has also been a friend since then. When Jjong hyung told her that he made the song, I was there. Even if we were busy and I was busy doing my promotions, I got in touch with her with the help of hyung. I think since 2016, with Press It released in February and Seoulite in March, our activities collided. Me along with my hyungs play around and visit her at her waiting room, then we got closer since last year."

"So the base acquaintance is Jonghyun."

"Yes he is but we also have another common friend. Boa nuna."

"Boa sunbaenim is a judge on the show where I debuted as a contestant. She also told me about Taem oppa."

"When Boa nuna and I were filming for her music video 'Disturbance', she told me about Hai. I wasn't really paying much attention but afterwards, I have also acknowledged the fact that we do have lots of things in common. We both have low voices, and we're both cute. Well, that's 6 years ago." The reporters laughed at how Taemin and Hayi blushed.

"This is the first time I looked back on our friendship and it makes me feel happy. I never expected that we would eventually be like this. We have known each other for 6 years and got close last year. We got to like each other so we tried having this relationship. I hope this would turn out great."

"You mentioned your similarities. Can you tell us those?"

"She's my twin sister. Ah no, she's Taem's girl version. Really. She likes steak, milk, cheese, fruits, sweet things, she likes travelling, both of us could speak Japanese, we're both blood type B. We like crabs in soy sauce, we love Michael Jackson, ddeokbokki. We actually graduated from the same junior high. We're still cute in whatever we do but could be sexy too and we're very silent but could talk well to people we're close with."

"It was like looking at myself, but I became a man. But it was seriously great to have a friend and bestfriend that is very like me."

"So you have been dating since when? When you got close since 2018?"

"We became official last year September. She was with me during my Sirius tour and she said yes on her birthday September 23."

"Aw that's so sweet."

"So you just passed your 8th month together. Congratulations."

"So it has been that long? It still feels like it's only yesterday."

"Seems like the two of you are really in love." At the mention of being in love, Taemin and Hayi almost burst out laughing. Good thing both of them just looked like lovers getting cheesy.

"May we ask, is it true that EXO's Kai was with you on that night?"

"Yes, he's with us. We were at the same car together."

"Yeah. Kai is at the backseat."

"Omo! You really want to be beside her, huh? You're too cute."

"Haha no.. maybe because if I would sit at the back, they would look like my older brothers driving for me."

"Another one, it is said that you were seen together in Paju."

"Ah yes. That's actually our roadtrip. We kind of like to escape the city and get closer to nature."

"We went to the bridge of freedom! We took lots of pictures too, though individually. And we got some fruits to store at home."

Some reporters have asked tricky and too personal questions and Taemin and Hayi just chose not to answer.

"Is there any other questions or clarifications that you'd like to be answered?"

"How did Kai reacted to you dating Hayi?"

"He's worried that I would become like him, we would become like them. But yeah, your bestfriend have also crossed boundaries for love!! Hehe. Don't worry about me, I have already learned a lot from your scandals. I love you Jonginnie hehe."

"I am thankful to all the people who supported me, who supported Taem oppa and supported us with this. I know not everyone is happy with us going public but we have decided to let it out since it's not a bad thing. Both of us are at the right age with established careers. I hope you'd let us enjoy our youth and let us experience love."

"Taemin ssi, your message to Hi?"

"I prefer to talk to her in private. Hehe."

"Oh my gosh oppa! haha. Me too, let's just talk later." The two of them smiled because they know how they would laugh it off later.

"How about words of encouragement and endearment?"

"Oppa, I know that you're working hard there but always make sure that you won't skip meals. Take care of yourself, for your fans and for me too. Love you." Hayi covered her face because she can't stop laughing too hard of what she said while Taemin is blushing but also smiling widely.

"Just like what I said, Ms. Lee, Mr. Lee would be right back. For the meantime, take over South Korea then when I return, we'll show them who we are. Ahh this is so cheesy."

"Ya what's that?! hahaha."

"Why? We are indeed Mr and Ms Lee. We got it from our dads."

"Okay, enough. Haha."

"Thank you for giving us the opportunity to clarify the rumors surrounding our names and this has been Lee Taemin of SHINee. Just as I said, I'll be back and reign with Ms. Lee. Bye!!" Then the press conference ended.

Taemin and Hayi received a lot of congratulatory messages from fans and their fellow artists. Some may still be salty about it but they can't do anything anymore.

Jongin on the other hand, have watched the full press conference and was seriously hurt, and he drank a lot he couldn't stand still. He was just taken back to reality when his phone rang and it was from an unknown number.

"Kai sunbaenim?" He is sure that he knows the owner of the voice on the other line.

"The fuck do you want? You already have Taemin, what else would you want to take away from me?"

"I am sorry but if you would give me a chance, I could tell you the truth. I'll have to talk to you in person. As Taemin's friend that he asked a favor with, you have to hear me out. I know you love him.."

"If you know that I love him, why did you still pursue him?!"

"Publicity stint."

"So you used Taemin for your fame?"

"No, Taemin oppa asked for my help. We have to do that so rumors of you and him being gay would die. I know I shouldn't go between the two of you and you should be doing this yourselves but because of his schedule, I'll do it in his place. As much as he wanted the rumors of him being gay to stop, he wanted you to be protected as well. If people knew that he is gay, you would also be affected. Why? Because he loves you." Jongin couldn't believe what he is hearing that he was just silent.

"Huh? He.. he loves me?"

"Yes, he loves you. So much. And I was the only one he confided with that outside your friends' circle and because I am a woman. My bestfriend is gay too, so I don't mind Taemin oppa being openly gay to me. He loves you and all the time that he told me about you, he spoke of love. He loves you so much but was only afraid because you told him you love him but he is not sure if the love that you're feeling is the same as the love he feels for you. He is afraid that if he would let himself fall in love with you, you'd only realize that you only love him as a friend, as a bestfriend, as a brother or as a fuck buddy."

"So Taemin loves me too.."

"Yes. And if you'd be able to meet me personally, in a private place, I would tell you what really happened when we went out of town. It was never a date, we just took things lightly that we got recognized. Actually, if no one have leaked the photos, we wouldn't be lovers in the public's eye. I just really have to clarify everything to you so you'd believe in Taemin oppa. He really loves you."

"Alright. Meet me tomorrow 6pm at Kamong."

Jongin was early at Kamong when Hayi arrived in disguise.

"You only wear a mask now that your scandal is out? Tsk."

"I'm really sorry for the trouble, pain and heartache that I gave you. I know you drank a lot last night."

"Is it obvious?"

"Yes. Your voice is very different."

"Oh. Alright, go ahead and start explaining."

"The day that Taemin oppa and I went to Paju, is actually the day we went to visit a friend's grave. Since I miss him and he's close to the two of us, I contacted Taemin oppa if he could take me there since I wasn't able to attend the last rights. We drove off and he shared his thoughts to me like how a nice friend do, and we became closer. He told me that he missed him too, since oppa is a love guru especially now that he is in love."

"Are you sure you're telling the truth now? No bluffing?"

"This is the truth. We do not have cameras here, no hidden camera. The whole truth. Taemin oppa told me that he is in love but the one that he loves doesn't love him back. Maybe he felt a bit too strange when you suddenly told him that you love him when you've had girlfriends before. He thought that you were straight. We were like girl friends, and I was happy to have known him like that. Then we went to eat steaks because it's our favorite. All of our favorites that were mentioned at the press conference were true though, except the 'dating' part. He told you that he's having dinner with someone and I told him that he should've invited you as well, but he resisted since he wanted to think about you and his own feelings. He is actually confused but when we went to Han River to fetch you, he decided to make you jealous. It was planned, sorry."

"It's okay. Go ahead."

"Him whispering to me isn't sweet. It was like between two girls gossiping. He told me to sit at the passenger side so he would see if you'll have a different reaction or not. Well we were seriously surprised that you acted like that. You were seriously pissed, I'm sorry. When we were sending messages, I was actually telling him to stop tormenting you, but he came up to a lot of things to make you feel jealous and he looked like he was blushing because he's texting his girlfriend. You could check my phone here." Jongin took the phone and read the messages sent between her and Taemin. Taemin really have a lot of ideas on how to make him jealous.

"The strawberries.. he picked that for you. He told me that you really love strawberries. Then his answer when you asked him if we were dating, it was actually a statement of him with you, not him with me."

"What do you mean?"

"_'It would be hard since I would be busy but I hope that afterwards, we'll be able to get by. If afterwards our feelings would still be the same then maybe I'd be able to give it a shot. I'm willing to give my all for love, as long as the feelings are the same.'_ That is actually for you. It would be hard for the two of you since he would be staying in Japan for a long time but maybe after his tour, the two of you may be able to have your chance. If afterwards you still feel the same towards him, if you still love him then he would definitely date you. He is willing to fall in love with you, as long as you have the same love he have for you. Not brotherly love, friendly love, bestfriendly love or fuck buddy love but love as a lover. He just need proofs that you do love him like how he loves you because he wanted consistency and appreciation." Jongin got enlightened with Hayi's words so he smiled at her for the first time.

"It may look like I am stabbing his back but he knows that I would tell you these. Well, he told me to tell you these after knowing your reaction to us dating. I got what I needed so I told you the truth immediately."

"You know what, thank you. Thank you for being there for him when he needed a girl friend. A girl friend would still be different than having all male friends. With that, I was also able to understand his emotions. Thank you also for your concern for me and Taemin."

"No worries. I just don't want the two of you to waste your time. One of these days, confront each other so you could be yourselves."

"But how about you? You are Taemin's girlfriend."

"I am only Taemin's girlfriend in the public eye. Besides, he is in Japan so there is no way that we'd do something as a couple."

"Like what?"

"Going out on dates. Hehe."

"By the way, just call me Jongin oppa. It irritates me when you call Taemin as your oppa but since it turned out this way, call me by my real name with '_oppa_'. It would also be a little awkward if you call me as Kai sunbaenim."

"Alright. Thanks Jongin oppa."

"Another one. Are the two of you really together last year during Sirius tour?"

"No. I was in Japan last year too but we never crossed paths. I just knew that he would be arriving on the day of my departure."

"Oh. How about Boa nuna?"

"Boa sunbaenim.. I have no idea how he weaved that story. Sorry."

"Okay. I am fine now. Thank goodness. Now I am really happy. Thank you! If not for you, I would've believed it all. Now, I would be able to say that _'go on and be Taemin's girlfriend in public'_. I don't mind."

"Don't worry, I won't steal him from you. We all have the same preferences."

"Yeah that's true. How about a hot chocolate?"

"Sure."

Hayi have informed Taemin that she already told Jongin everything and now his heart is beating fast. He is nervous because Jongin would call him anytime soon.

"Aish really this girl. I am really thankful for you. Thank you for giving oppa happiness."

But Jongin's call never came and it made Taemin confused.

"Maybe he's also taking his time. But now that everything is fixed, we have to put everything to this tour."

July 13

Jongin and Hayi got closer since the day Hayi told him about the truth, and he have found a girl friend with her too.

"Ah now what should we need to prepare?" Jongin was anxious while doing the preparation for his surprise on Taemin's birthday.

"Oppa calm down!! Look at you!! You have to look good. You have to look the best!! You have to make yourself irresistable in Taemin oppa's eyes. Keep calm, relax."

"How about the reservation on the lodging? Ah what if-"

"Oppa, I was able to finish the reservation and just like what we talked about, it's under my name. It's under Lee Hayi, and the reservation is for 3days 2 nights. After check out, I also got our tickets to Wolmido Island. All we have to prepare is the decorations. Uh, I think I have to do the early check in myself so when you both arrive there, everything is on it's place."

"Ya but you have to fetch him at the airport! You have to be seen there.."

"Huhu should I split my body into two?"

"Sorry, Hayi ah."

"Nah, I'm just joking. I just want you to calm down. We still have 2 days before he comes back here in Korea."

"Uh, make the reservations 4 days 3 nights."

"Eh?"

"I think we have to stay there at the night of the 16th. We have to arrange the decorations and buy all the things we need so you won't have to do the early check in. So you could also fetch Taemin at the airport after having a complete sleep and you won't have to split your body into two."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. That's my treat for you for helping us for this event. Ah, I really don't know what I'll do if you're not here."

"Alright if that's what you want."

"You're such a nice girl. If Taemin and I are not in love, maybe the two of us fought over you."

"Oppa it's burdensome huhu. Don't be like that."

"But then we are in love so yeah, you're still lucky because you have two boy friends - Taemin and Jongin."

"Yeah, I am still very lucky."

Just as planned, Jongin and Hayi have arrived at the villa late afternoon of July 16th to arrange the things they'll use, and to buy the things that they need. The villa that they have rented out have three rooms, an indoor pool, an outdoor pool, a veranda, a porch and barbecue area and a wide living room. Hayi arranged the letter foil balloons saying "Happy Birthday Taeminnie" while Jongin inflated the pearl aqua blue heart balloons.

"Should we scatter the blue rose petals?"

"Let's do that before he arrives. Hehe."

"Ah!! The bed! How could I forget the bed!"

"Keep calm oppa!! I'll arrange the scented candles by the bedside table later. Aren't you hungry?"

"Kind of. Would you like to go and eat out?"

"No! We can't be seen at the vicinity or fans would flock outside. They'll know our whereabouts."

"Oh. I forgot. Let's just call for delivery service then."

"You don't have to worry. I've already ordered food. Hehe."

"Eh? You should let me do that aigoo."

"This is my treat for you. It's okay."

"What did you get us?"

"Something from our restaurant. I hope you like it!"

"Oh. Yay!!!"

Jongin and Hayi bonded together over dinner just like how Taemin and Hayi bonded before. Now they are just laughing about how Jongin was seriously jealous over her during the press conference. They also made some cheese egg wrap for Jongin's practice and ate it as their snack.

"Steaks, check. Milk and cheese sauce, check. Salad, check. Wines, check. Other ingredients you'll need, check."

"Ah I'm nervous. What if I fail to make the egg wrap today?"

"Oppa you can do this!! You'd be able to do it since you'll do it for the one you love. This is for him and sincerity is the best ingredient, okay? Calm down, everything would fall into place."

"Alright. Ah, wish me luck!!"

"I promise to update you from time to time. But I would only send you a message once when I am with him so he won't get suspicious."

"Alright. But call me before you see him so I'll know when I would get ready."

"Arasseo oppa. The blue roses bouquet would arrive in 30 minutes, my manager would give it to you. It's already trimmed and arranged, you could just put it on the bedside table near the candles. Then before we arrive, just scatter the blue rose petals. Everything would be fine!"

"I'll send you a photo of me, please tell me if I look nice or not ara?"

"You already look good but if you want you could apply some light makeup but do not overdo that. I'm sure Taemin oppa would arrive in minimal to no makeup as well. If ever he happens to have no makeup, I know what I have to do."

"You're the best!! Thank you!!"

"Ah I'm excited to see my boyfriends reunited. Aing hehe. I'll have to go oppa. Remember, keep calm!!"

"I'll do my best!!"

Hayi waited at the Gimpo airport just about the same time of Taemin's arrival. Some fans were able to recognize her so she got her hoodie and mask on. When it got a little troublesome, she just waited by the arrival lounge. Meanwhile, Jongin was seriously immersed by giving final touches to the decoration they exerted effort on, and also started to cook the dishes that would take time to get done.

Jongin was startled when Hayi called.

"Is he there?"

"I'm here at the arrival lounge. The plane already landed. In a few minutes, he'll come out. Get ready oppa. It took me 3 hours drive to here so you still have 3 hours to prepare. I'll send you updates when we arrive at the rest stop. That means you have to get yourself ready too. Okay?"

"Alright. Thank you so much!!"

"Jongin oppa fighting!!"

"Thank you!! I love you Hayi ah!!"

"I love you too!! Get ready!"

Taemin called Hayi the moment he got off the immigration since he knows that his 'girlfriend' would fetch him.

"Hai ya."

"Oppa!! Welcome back hehe. Where are you?"

"I just got off the immigration. Where are you?"

"I'm at the arrival lounge for our last name. Uhm, there were fans outside who have recognized me, though I'm not quite sure if the number of fans doubled or not at this time. Are fans following you there as well?"

"There are quite a few but I think I could get by." He was near the arrival lounge for their last name Lee and was able to spot Hayi even if she is facing opposite him. 

"Hai ya!!!" There were fans near him so he gave her a backhug.

"Oh oppa!!! Welcome back!" By instinct, she hugged him and looked at him 'lovingly'.

"I missed you so much!! It's been a while and it's lonely there." Surprisingly, Taemin kissed her lips.

"It's okay. Now you're back, you should relax okay? Let's go."

"Where are we going?" She tiptoed to whisper 'secret' to Taemin. He just smiled and held her hand as they contacted their manager to fetch them at the basement parking.

"Uwaaaaaha I missed you! Your comeback was seriously daebak. You should've told me that you'll have a sexy concept so I was able to get ready for questions. Hehe"

"Aish this guy. I already told you that I'll come back with a mature concept! You're caught, you didn't pay attention to the press conference!! Aigoo haha."

"Sorry. During that time, I was making the story of Boa nuna."

"I was really surprised. How come you were able to come up with that? You're so witty!"

"Well, I am Taemin so.. haha."

"Ugh wow. Hahahaha. Well, I bet you rocked the arenas in Japan even if it's only 3/4 of your whole tour."

"Of course. You did well too. I am happy that I entrusted Korea to you while I am conquering Japan. After the tour, we would be able to rule the charts too."

"Hehe thank you, sunbaenim."

"By the way, where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"Ya you should tell me! Aigoo."

"I'll kidnap you. Don't worry, you're in good hands."

"I knew it! Ah I should call Jongin to help me get away from you." He tried to call Jongin but he wasn't answering.

"Wow, you're now calling him huh? Nice. Yihee. Did the two of you already talked?"

"That is what I am anxious about. Are you really sure you told him about the truth and he acknowledged it? He haven't contacted me yet since."

"Yes I told him about that. We met up and he told me to call him Jongin oppa since I am his girlfriend too."

"What?!? You're two timing?!"

"Says the one who did two timing first. Haha. Just sit back, relax and we'll be there soon."

"Really? Would it be okay if I sleep?"

"Yes. Go ahead. I know you're tired of flying from Japan back here."

"I slept throughout the flight though."

"Just sleep again because you won't get to sleep tonight. Hehehe."

"Huh.. what's that wicked laugh?"

"Aish just rest!! Or would you like me to prep you up?"

"How?"

"Goodness you're already an idol for 11 years yet you fly to different countries without makeup!!"

"I do that so my skin could breathe."

"Same here but you need a bit of makeup for today. The road is smooth, I think I'd be able to do it well."

"Just don't make me look like a clown okau?"

"Sure." Hayi got her pre-makeup toner to clean his skin then went to add the base primer and cc cream. When it's time for his eyeshadow, he fell asleep.

Taemin woke up when they arrived at the rest stop just in time and Taemin's makeup is done.

"Yey sleeping beauty is awake. Here, wear the contact lenses. I'll just change clothes. Change into these too." Hayi gave him a paperbag of the clothes he would be changing to, and he was surprised because it's a midnight blue glitter top though it's a bit similar to his clothes during MAMA 2017. When he looked into the mirror to put his contact lenses, he saw that he had glitter eyelids.

"Woah she's not a joke. She did well on making me look good."

"Oppa, are you done?"

"Yeah." He went out of the wash room looking good as if he is going to attend an event.

"Uwah my oppa is so handsome!!"

"My coordinator is also awesome. She did a great job with my makeup. Hahaha."

"Hahaha okay tease me all you want. Let's go before we get mobbed."

Jongin was startled when Hayi called him since they are already by the rest stop.

"I'll take a bath quickly!! Ah what to do? Okay, seems like everything is going fine there."

"Oppa relax!!!!!!!! Keep calm!"

"Yes I will because I have to or I'll combust. My heart is pounding hard!"

"Hehe. I did well on the makeup. Put some makeup on as well, especially on the lids. Glittery blue. And put contact lenses too so you'd match."

"Yes coordinator nuna!!"

"The two of you are seriously the same!! I'll hang up oppa. We'll be there within an hour. Get ready, Lee Taemin is coming!!"

"This is it. Okay. Thanks!! See you two!!"

Taemin is getting suspicious yet excited of what Hayi's surprise is.

"Before anything else, I would have to get your eyelids dirty. Wear this blindfold."

"you're really making me nervous!!"

"Just think of this as some date escapade. There would be fans later on and you have to look good."

"Is this a fanmeeting?"

"Sort of. Yeah."

"Okay. Ah can you call Jongin?"

"Why? What for?"

"I miss him."

"Okay I'll call him." Hayi called Jongin that's still taking a bath.

"Yes my love?"

"What 'my love'? hahaha. Oppa what are you doing?"

"I'm showering. Wanna join?"

"Oh my gosh a pervert!! Hahahaha. Busy?"

"Not really. Want to meet up?"

"Oh.. I'm actually on the road going somewhere. I have someone with me and he somehow wants to talk to you."

"Jonginnie.." Jongin froze as he heard Taemin's voice.

"Oh so the two of you would be going on a date. Enjoy! I'll hang up. I'll have to wash up. I'll call you later, Hayi ah."

"Oh, alright." Then Jongin ended the call. It is the truth, he have to wash up so he could get ready for Taemin's arrival. Taemin looked a bit sad when Jongin hanged up as soon as he heard his voice.

"Do you really think that he acknowledged the things you told him?"

"I think so."

"But he seems to be aloof."

"Now isn't the time to think about that okay? When we arrive, I promise that you would be tired of your cheeks popping because of excessive smiling."

Taemin and Hayi arrived a few minutes after Jongin have finished the final touches. He got dressed with the clothes he prepared that matches with Taemin's, got some perfume and gum. When the main door of the villa opened, his heart started beating crazily.

"Surprise!! Happy birthday Taeminnie!!" Taemin was shocked of all the balloons that says 'Happy Birthday Taeminnie' and all the decorations. The blue rose petals, the lighted scented candles, the interior of the villa that matches his style as well, and of course, his love Jongin.

"I thought you were still mad at me!" He was emotional that he covered half his face with his hands.

"Why would I get mad at the person that I love the most? Hayi have told me everything and I believe you two. But there's something that I have not come to believe yet without seeing it for myself."

"Eh?"

"She told me you love me. I won't believe it unless I get to see proof." Taemin's cheeks are seriously going to pop as it becomes red like a tomato.

"Well I still also have to know if you really love me not just as a best friend, as a brother or a fuck buddy. I have to make sure that you love me as a lover though."

"Lee Taemin, you're not my twin brother, you may be my best friend and I may have fucked you even if we weren't in a relationship yet but fuck, I fucking love you. Seriously. With all my heart. I was fucking furious and jealous of that girl when I thought-" Jongin was cut off when Taemin kissed him.

"I believe you. I love you." It's Jongin's turn to blush and get his cheeks popped.

"What a beautiful love story hehe. Ya you love birds, make up not make out. You could do that later. I know both of you are hungry."

"Ah. Sorry. We forgot our girlfriend is also here."

"See. Now look who's two timing. Hahaha."

Even if the lovers doesn't want her to, Hayi insisted to grill the meat for them. She became the chef for the day while the lovers are on a late lunch date.

"Hai ya, you should join us here."

"No, I would just ruin your mood. It's your moment, go ahead and enjoy."

"You're making us feel bad."

"Don't feel bad, it's okay. I enjoy thirdwheeling. I'm sincere. It's cute to see the two of you happy in love. Don't mind me. I'm in love with the meat."

"Seriously, we don't know how we'll be able to thank you for everything."

"I only have one wish. Just stay happy in love together. It's enough payment. As your friend, both of your happiness is also my happiness. Ah, the world is a beautiful place. Hehe. Ah, I'm getting sleepy."

"Sorry, you have to get up so early to fetch Taemin at the airport."

"Huh? You two.."

"Yeah we're here since yesterday. We practiced here, stayed here, slept here.. yeah."

"You slept together? Omo!! You're two timing!!! Haha."

"Why? She's also my girlfriend. We should just share."

"Okay, I don't mind. Hehe. Alright sleep tight Hai ya."

"Good night and enjoy, you two."

Taemin and Jongin can't stop smiling at each other. After some glances, they also burst laughing.

"I picked the right girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah. I told her that if we weren't in love then we probably fought over her."

"Ya so you are crushing on my girlfriend? How could you?! Hahaha." Taemin playfully pinched Jongin's cheeks as they laid at the couch.

"I am very happy now. It's not yet my birthday but you already prepared for this."

"Hayi and I prepared for a bigger surprise on your birthday though."

"You don't have to. Staying with you is enough, regardless of the place."

"Aw. So sweet. Ah, I'm a bit sleepy too."

"The two of you didn't get to sleep well, huh?"

"We slept together but only a few hours."

"Aish so you really slept with my girlfriend?! I trusted you!!!"

"Aish stop with your actor antics! It's over and there's no camera here!! We could be ourselves. I'm pretty sure you woke up early today for your flight too."

"Yes though I slept throughout the flight and while going here."

"I don't care. You'll sleep with me as well. Let's go." Jongin took Taemin's hands and tugged him to the master's bedroom that is covered with blue petals.

"I never thought laying down at the bed beside you would be this nice. I mean, we have slept together countless times before but this time, it's really different."

"Yeah, it's different but I like it."

"Let's go to sleep first then wake up just before we get dinner."

Taemin and Jongin woke up to an empty villa. They could smell Kimchi Stew at the kitchen but Hayi is nowhere to be found.

"Oh? She left a message."

"Oppa, sorry I have to go for tonight. I'll be back, I would just have to attend to something. Think of this as your moment or privacy. When I go back there, I would take my boyfriend with me!! Hahaha. Enjoy your stay! Love you two. PS. Don't call me, I'm on flight mode. Don't worry about me and just enjoy yourselves. You could grill the meat at the chiller for your dinner. Rice and Kimchi Stew is available for your consumption. There's also wine for you to drink. Eat well. :)"

"Aigoo this girl really. We're lucky we have a girlfriend like her."

"As far as I remember it's Mr and Ms Lee dating. Don't go around stealing my girlfriend!!! Haha."

"Aigoo Lee Taemin I told you to stop your actor antics!! Would you like Ato to kiss you hard?"

"Yes. Hehe."

"Okay, Ato would grant your wish." Jongin kissed Taemin deeply, with their lips brushing hungrily. Both of them pulled back so they could breathe and before they lead onto something that would distract them from having dinner.

The two lovers stayed at the villa and celebrated Taemin's birthday together. Jongin have presented the cake he baked for Taemin and of course, the birthday boy is flustered.

"It's so yummy. You really baked that?"

"Yes, with my sisters' help."

"Oh so it's a Kamong specialty cake."

"It's a Taemin specialty cake. Special limited edition, the only one in the world."

"You're so sweet. Thank you for making my birthday so special!! I love you so much!!"

"I still have another gift for you."

"You don't have to buy me gifts.." he continued digging onto the cake until he cracked a chocolate ball at the center of the cake. Inside the cracked chocolate ball, there's a ring.

"Oh my gosh. Jongin.."

"That's my second birthday gift for you. I love you so much, Taemin ah." Jongin took it, fixed himself and knelt down in front of Taemin.

"I may have took the long way, went through the world of SM and passed through the gates of YG but guess what? All paths led me back to you. I never thought I'd be very happy with you and I want us to last forever. Taemin, my brother, my best friend, my fuck buddy and my love, even if it's not now, even if we have to fix things and wait for the right time, would you marry me?"

"Yes!! Yes Jongin!! I would gladly marry you!"

"Oh my gosh really?"

"Yes!! And I would be waiting for the day that we could be free from all of this. Even if it's hard, as long as you're holding my hand, I would always love you and I would wait for it. With this promise of love, I would give myself to you."

"And I would gladly give myself to you too."


End file.
